monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pink Fatalis/Hunting Card Artwork
I recently purchased the Monster Hunter Hunting Card Art Book, which is full of, as the name implies, artwork from the Monster Hunter Trading Card Game. The book contains 175 pages of Artwork, each page with 2-3 images. The book is separated into 5 sections of Artwork: "Promotion Card/Package", "Shadows in the ocean of trees", "Strong man's bonds", "Emperor of roaring flames" and "Golden Anger". Also contained are Illustrators' comments, instructions on how to play the Trading Card Game and an Index crediting the artists for each image. I won't be uploading all of the images, as I don't wish to make it pointless for people to buy the Art Book themselves. So if you like the Artwork, I would strongly encourage you to buy the book. Mckrongs' blog has links to where you can purchase the Art Book, as well as other Monster Hunter Merchandise. It really is worth buying the book, as there are many quality images that are not displayed here. I have divided the images into 4 sections; Monsters, Hunters, Felynes, and Miscellaneous (although there is only one image in the entire book that fits into the "Miscellaneous" category). I hope you enjoy the images. Where to Buy the Book http://www.jbox.com/product/APB006 Monsters Pink Fatalis Scan 6.jpg MHHC-Black Diablos 001.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 3.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 1.jpg More Hunting Card Art.jpg Image (13).jpg Image (8).jpg Slos 1.jpg Page7.jpg Page6.jpg Narga 1.jpg MHHC-Rathalos 002.jpg Khezu Art.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 19.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 18.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 17.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 16.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 15.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 14.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 13.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 12.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 11.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 10.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 9.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 8.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 7.jpg MHHC-Black Diablos 002.jpg Image (23).jpg Image (22).jpg Image (21).jpg Image (20).jpg Image (19).jpg Image (18).jpg Image (17).jpg Image (15).jpg Image (14).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 26.jpg MHHC-Black Diablos 003.jpg Image (40).jpg Image (39).jpg Image (38).jpg Image (37).jpg Image (36).jpg Image (35).jpg Image (34).jpg Image (33).jpg Image (32).jpg Image (31).jpg Image (30).jpg Image (29).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 41.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 40.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 39.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 37.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 36.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 35.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 34.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 33.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 32.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 31.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 30.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 29.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 28.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 27.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 47.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 46.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 45.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 44.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 43.jpg Tiggy Art.jpg Iodrome Art.jpg Akantor Artwork 2.jpg Akantor Artwork.jpg Emerald Congalala Art.jpg Terra Shogun Art.jpg Garuga Art.jpg Pink Fatalis scan 42.jpg Monoblos Art.jpg Cephadrome Art.jpg Rathian Art.jpg Black Gravios Art.jpg Pink Rathian Art.jpg Teostra Art.jpg MHHC-Rathalos 003.jpg Kirin Art.jpg Remobra Art.jpg Lavasioth Art.jpg Basarios Art.jpg Rusted Kushala Art.jpg Gold Rathian Art.jpg Hunters Some more Hunters.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 5.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 2.jpg Image (12).jpg Image (9).jpg Image (6).jpg Image (5).jpg Image (4).jpg Hammer Hunter.jpg Even More Hunters.jpg Hunter1.jpg Hunter 3.jpg Hunter 2.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 21.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 20.jpg Image (25).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 42.jpg Pure Badass.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan SnS.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Lance.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Hunting Horn.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Hunting Horn 2.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Bowgun.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Bowgun 2.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Bow.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Bow 2.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Sns 2.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Hunting Horn 3.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Bowgun 3.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan Lance 2.jpg Felynes Image (11).jpg Image (10).jpg Trenya Art.jpg Felyne Horn.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 25.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 24.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 23.jpg Image (28).jpg Image (27).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 38.jpg Miscellaneous Image (7).jpg Category:Blog posts